Total Drama: Redemption Island
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After Back In Action and A Trip Around The World brought drama, pain and chaos galore were back once again however this time were on PAHKITEW ISLAND! with seventeen newbies who will battle it out for the million. But there are not alone seven returning players from the first two seasons are back for redemption for the most painful season yet. Rated T for mild swearing...Apps closed
1. App

The camera fades in showing Pahkitew Island. We then see Dakota Milton standing there on the dock of shame smiling her dazzling smile at the camera.

"Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama...i'm your new host the fabulous and beautiful Dakota Milton...if you remember last season Total Drama: A Trip Around The World...Heather was the host however at the grand finale in Iceland there was an incident...so she's no longer able to host...but who cares about that worn out old whore anyways...i'm the host now...oh and and meet my new co-host" Dakota said doing the intro as Sam came out.

"Hey everyone i'm replacing Chef this season" Sam said.

"Yep me and my Sammy are hosting...were looking for seventeen new contestants to battle it out against seven returning contestants who are coming back for redemption...in this season when one of the contestants gets voted out they will not go home...no they will head to Boney Island where they will they battle it out in duels against the other eliminated contestants to earn their way back in the game...so i hope you your ready because this season is not going to be like any other...this is TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION ISLAND!" Dakota announced. She then looked at Sam who was playing video games and went over to watch him.

**Okay so i need four girls and one guy for this season the rest of the spots have been filled...**

**Girls:**

**Penny Jing (Another Dead Hero)**

**Rylee (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Alison Dilaurentis (Mine)**

**Courtney Dilaurentis (Mine)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys:**

**Tyrone Colt (The Romantic Writer)**

**David Lee (Dalejr.88)**

**Peter Smith (Dalejr.88)**

**Thomas Larke (Maua)**

**Nick Maxwell (Mine)**

**Winfield Scott (Dalejr.88)**

**Zac Makarov (scorpionking17)**

**Tyler Kid (scorpionking17)**

**?**

**Returning Players:**

**Jenna**

**Dylan**

**Dutch**

**Kat**

**Corey**

**Danika**

**Here is the app to fill out...the deadline is November 30th...this season won't begin until Total Drama: A trip around the world which is already half over finishes...i'll also post the app in the reviews so you can use it...**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear:**

**Any Medical Condition:**

**If Yes What Kind:**

**Allergies:**

**Relationship:**

**If Yes With What Kind Of Person:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Bio:**

**Reason For Entering:**

**Strategy To Win:**

**Audition Tape:**

**remember only four girls and one guy will be accepted...have a nice day bye :)**


	2. UPDATE

**Okay i've updated this a little...Miku is not returning opening another female spot**

**Girls:**

**Penny Jing (Another Dead Hero)**

**Rylee (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Alison Dilaurentis (Mine)**

**Courtney Dilaurentis (Mine)**

**Lucie Marie Garvanzo (parade)**

**Lucy Trinity Peyton (IAmGamingGurl101)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys:**

**Tyrone Colt (The Romantic Writer)**

**David Lee (Dalejr.88)**

**Peter Smith (Dalejr.88)**

**Thomas Larke (Maua)**

**Nick Maxwell (Mine)**

**Winfield Scott (Dalejr.88)**

**Zac Makarov (scorpionking17)**

**Tyler Kid (scorpionking17)**

**?**

**Returning Players:**

**Jenna**

**Dylan**

**Dutch**

**Kat**

**Corey**

**Danika**

**also...the deadline has been moved up to November 16th...sorry if this is an inconvenience...keep sending characters and good luck to you all.**


	3. Full Cast

**Girls:**

**Penny Jing (Another Dead Hero)**

**Rylee (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Alison Dilaurentis (Mine)**

**Courtney Dilaurentis (Mine)**

**Lucie Marie Garvanzo (parade)**

**Lucy Trinity Peyton (IAmGamingGurl101)**

**Alyssa Pankey (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Elena Sutherland (Delenalover190)**

**Ellie Hayward (Rkidd1112)**

**Guys:**

**Tyrone Colt (The Romantic Writer)**

**David Lee (Dalejr.88)**

**Peter Smith (Dalejr.88)**

**Thomas Larke (Maua)**

**Nick Maxwell (Mine)**

**Winfield Scott (Dalejr.88)**

**Zac Makarov (scorpionking17)**

**Tyler Kid (scorpionking17)**

**Jacob Moore (Falcon56)**

**Returning Players:**

**Jenna**

**Dylan**

**Dutch**

**Kat**

**Corey**

**Danika**

**APPS are closed congratulations to everyone who made it...i'm really sorry if you character wasn't chosen...episode one will be up in December**


	4. Authors Note

**I would just like to let everyone know hat due to numerous other fan-fictions and the business of the coming holidays i'm going to be pushing the release date of Redemption Island to next month...don't worry it will still air but instead of Dec. 17th it will be Jan. 20th. I am very sorry to everyone who was looking forward to next week for making you wait a whole month but i want this story to be the best it can be and to do that i need a little more time...i'm going to be really busy in the next few weeks and as i said i want this story to be the best story it can be so i want to wait until i have enough free time to publish it...thank you all for understanding and i'll see you on Jan. 20th for the first episode**


	5. Ep 1 The Drama Returns PART 1

**A/N: There is a twenty-fifth contestant joining the cast...her name is Vanessa Rox...she was created by ScorpsTheScorpio's sister...she'll join the competition at the merge**

_"For two years now we've brought you chills, thrills but most important drama...season one we saw the contestants fight it out at an abandoned film lot...Will caused allot of problems but it wasn't enough to secure him a spot in the final two...in the end Jasmine took on Jenna and won...season two took us all around the world to many different places as each contestant was forced to sing...Edward and Princess Aurora made names for themselves as notorious villains. But after Aurora's early departure Edward really turned things when he began eliminating everyone except the one girl who he couldn't take down...Viola the girl who crushed him in the finale take home the win and the million dollars...only to have it fall into a volcano...this season were here at Pahkitew Island for and all new game...eighteen contestants are here to play fora million dollars...but what they don't know is the game has completely changed...with numerous twists who will win and who will be extinguished...i'm Dakota Milton your fabulous new hostess and this is TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION ISLAND!_

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chef and Dakota are seen arguing with each other as Sam is seen ignoring them as he play his video games...Dakota then gets annoyed kicking Chef in the groin..she then gets in front of him hogging the camera so he pushes her off but she just so happens to land in Sam's arms before falling over. The smile at each other as the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Winfield and Rylee are sitting down in a life raft taking pictures of everything they see...they then turn to each other blushing...they get closer and are are about to kiss when Corey who is high on sugar come swinging in on a vine and crashes into the water causing them to get completely soaked...Ellie who is watching begins giggling. Her and Corey the look at each other and begin blushing furiously

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Courtney is seen picking blueberries off a bush. Alison then sneaks up behind her smashing her in the back of the head with a shovel knocking her off a cliff. Nick then appears wrapping his arms around Alison's waist as the proceed to make out with each other. The camera ten goes over the cliff as we see Courtney falling and screaming but she is caught by T.K. The blush intensely as she thanks him for saving her life.

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Peter is spreading the word of god as he discuses the bible while Tyrone begins telling Lucie Marie really bad jokes so she hisses at him revealing her fake fangs which terrify him and he runs off...David who is sitting in the corner watches them all disgusted as he plans to destroy them.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers Dylan is seen relaxing thinking about Mackenzie as Alyssa comes and sits down next to him making him quite nervous. He then tries to leave but she grabs his arm and saying she wants to talk. Dutch, Kat and Jenna who are nearby watch the interaction and are quite curious as to what is going on

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Lucy is practicing with her guitar as Jacob is hunting a a rabbit...the two of them bump into each other and knock the other down. Their both angry at first but when they take a look at each other they blush fiercely. Penny and Vanessa then appear walking and talking about things when Penny they have in common causing hen to blush. Zac is then seen tinkering with some electronic device while Elena is seen doing a cheer routine. Her shoe then flies off hitting the camera guy in the head knocking him unconscious. She then runs over apologizing.

**(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Danika and Thomas are seen again about to kiss when Chef appears behind them scaring them half to death...the camera then zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Dakota, Sam and the logo.

The camera fades in showing a giant helicopter...we then see inside as eighteen contestants are all sitting down waiting for the show to begin. The first girl we see is caucasian, she has waist-length honey blonde hair with icy blonde streaks, baby blue eyes, a heart shaped head, she had a deep scar on the left side of her forehead. She is 5'11' and weighs 120 lb. And she is wearing a white spaghetti strap top covered by a white and pink plaid button up short that is open, black jean shorts and white cowgirl boots. Next to her is another girl who look completely identical to her...same color skin only hers glows more, same waist-length honey blonde hair with icy blonde streaks only hers shines more, same baby blue eyes only hers sparkles more, same heart shaped head only hers doesn't have any scars. She is the same height and the same weight. She is wearing a black off the shoulder sweater which reveals the straps of her lacy hot pink bra, a black mini skirt, black tights and hot pink high heels. She also has a heart locket around her neck and a charm bracelet on her wrist. Next to her is a guy with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He is caucasian, he has short messy brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck, striking icy blue eyes that you could get lost in, a dazzling smile that makes girls swoon, He is 6'2' and weighs 135 lb. (in muscles). He is wearing a black tee-shirt covered by a grey polo sweater, black designer pants, grey designer sneakers and a black wrist watch on his wrist. The two girls are twins and the guy is the second twin's boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh i'm so excited to be competing" The first twin says happily with a southern accent.

"Yes me too Courtney...i have so much fun planned for us sister dear" the second twin says also in a southern accent as she glares at her sister with an evil smile.

"Leave me alone Alison" Courtney says harshly as her sister begins to cry.

"All i want is for us to be friends but all you do is try to hurt me" Alison cries as the boy pulls her closer to him cradling her as she cries.

"See what you did now Courtney" The boys says annoyed in a British accent.

"Shut up Nick...i'm going to sit somewhere else that's not near you two demons" Courtney says walking far away from them. Once she's gone Alison stops crying.

"Is the bitch gone" she asks.

"Yep...she's gone" Nick says.

"Thank god...now come here" Alison say pulling him towards her planting her lips on his a they begin making out. Courtney then goes and sits by another boy. He is caucasian, has short brown hair that goes down below his ear, brown eyes, he's 6'1' and he's wearing a grey tee-shirt covered by a brown coat, blue pants and black DC shoes.

"Hi my names Courtney" Courtney says holding out her hand. He smiles and shakes her hand.

"Hi i'm Tyler but call me T.K." He responds.

"Okay" she replies. The two then begin a conversation as we see two other girls having a conversation of their own. The first girl is asian (half Korean, a quarter Chinese and a quarter Japanese), she has short black hair in a pixie cut with purple streaks, blue eyes, she is 5 ft. and she weighs 102 lb. She is wearing a black "Gir" tee-shirt, a light blue hoodie that is a bit oversized, blue jeans and white and red sneakers. The second girl is caucasian, she has waist-length light blonde hair, blue eyes, she's 5'2' and she weighs 99 lb. She is wearing a blue tee-shirt, black jeans and red sandals. She looks quite nervous.

"Hey you okay?" The first girl asks her.

"Yeah i'm just a little nervous about competing...who knows what kind of psychotic challenges there going to make us do" The second girl replies.

"Don't worry i'm sure you'll do great...i'm Penny by the way" The first girl said holding out her hand.

"Hi i'm Elena but everyone calls me Ellie...and thanks" The second girl replies shyly. Across from them is two boys and one girl. The first boy is italian, he has average length black hair, light blue eyes, he is 5'8' and weighs 145 lb. He is wearing a choir dress and he has a bible with him. The second boy is asian (Japanese), he has a black ponytail, brown eyes, he is 5 ft. tall and he weighs 130 lb. He is wearing a samurai suit of armor. The girl is hispanic although quite pale, she has long dirty blonde hair, red contacts which cover her green eyes, she is 5'5' and weighs 90 lb. She is wearing a black dress that cuts off at her knees, a red jacket, leather boots and she is wearing a cross necklace and earrings. She also has fake vampire fangs in her mouth.

"The reason i came here is to spread the word of god and enlighten everyone and help those who are lost" The first boy says, "By the way i'm Peter".

"Hello Peter i'm David" The second boy says shaking his hand. The girl glares at them and puts a dark smile on her face revealing her fangs.

"Hello dearies i'm Lucie Marie" She says.

"Why do you have fangs" David asked annoyed with her.

"Because i'm a VAMPIRE" Lucie Marie yells angry.

"Whatever" David says. Near the back door two girls and boy are seen sitting next to each other. The first girl is caucasian (although she's pale), she has has medium length brown hair, blue eyes, she is 5'2' and she weighs 110 lb. She is wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans and black flats. The second girl has peach colored skin, shoulder length brown hair in a low ponytail with blonde highlights, brown eyes she has a little bit of baby weight since she had a baby. She is wearing a brown tank top covered by a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and white flats. The boy is caucasian (half russian/half scandinavian), he has short brown hair, blue eyes, he's 6'1' and weighs 165 lb. He is wearing a grey hoodie with The Soviet Empire Rules in black, a black beanie, grey pants, black gloves and grey combat boots. He also has a locket around his neck.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so awesome" The first girl says.

"I know...hi i'm Alyssa" The second girl says holding out her hand.

"Hi i'm Elena" The first girl says before turning to the boy, "And you are?"

"Zac" He replies in an accent thats a mix of russian and scandinavian.

"Nice to meet you Zac" Elena replies. Across from them are another boy and girl. The boy is caucasian with a light tan, he has short shaggy black hair, green eyes, he's 6 ft. and weighs 165 lb. (in muscles). He is wearing a black tee-shirt, an unzipped white sleeveless hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers. The girl is caucasian, she has waist-length burgundy hair in a wild ponytail, electrifying green eyes, she is 6'2' and she weighs 126 lb. She is wearing a red off the shoulder blouse depicting a music symbol, black skintight jeans, black fingerless fishnet gloves and black combat boots.

"Hey dude i'm Lucy" Lucy says holding out her hand.

"I'm Jacob...nice to meet you" Jacob says shaking her hand.

Two more boys are seen sitting next to them. The first is caucasian, he has messy blonde hair that reaches the middle of his neck, blue eyes, he is 7'5' and strong with broad shoulders and strong arms. He also has a scar on his finger from where his horse bit him. He is wearing a grey tee-shirt, blue jeans with a black belt and black boots. The second boy is caucasian with a light tan. He has short shaggy brown hair, green eyes, he's 5'10' and he weighs 99 lb. He is wearing a orange tee-shirt with a joker card on it, short black trousers, a golden watch and green sneakers.

"Hey i'm Thomas" The first boy said out his hand.

"I'm Tyrone" The second boy said shaking his hand, "And F.Y.I hay is for horses HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

"Okay" Thomas replied confused. Across from them are the last two contestants. A boy and a girl. The boy is caucasian, he average length brown hair, brown eyes, he is 6 ft. and he weighs 175 lb. he is wearing a 2012 NASCAR Racing Firsuit, which is mainly white and blue, with some small red and black lines. On the stomach area, is where the logo for the National Guard is located. Right below it, is this: in black letters. On the chest area, are the following logos: Quaker State, National Guard, NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, AMP Energy, Goodyear, Chevy, and Hendrick Motorsports. On the shoulders, is the Alpinestars logo, that is also on the strap part of the firesuit at the waist. On the neck area, has the National Guard logo. In between the neck and shoulder parts of the firesuit, it has the Diet Mountain Dew logo on both sides. On the bottom part of both arms, they have the National Guard logo on both sides. While the upper arm part of the firesuit has numerous logos on both sides. On the bottom of the pant's leg's of the firesuit, has the National Guard logo. On the back side, the main two logos are National Guard and Diet Mountain Dew. Winfield also wears black Alpinestars Racing Gloves, that goes with Black Nike Racing Shoes. The girl is caucasian with a light tan, she ha black professionally curled hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes, she is 5'5' and she weighs 155 lb. She is wearing a yellow quarter sleeve shirt, blue jeggings, white flats and she is also wearing small square framed glasses. She then turns to the boy.

"Hi there i'm Rylee and its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Rylee says holding out her hand.

"Hi i'm Winfield" The boy said in a thick Scottish accent shaking her hand.

The next thing they know the helicopter lands and the contestants grab their luggage and walk out onto the dock where they see Dakota, Sam and Chef standing there.

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION ISLAND! i'm you fabulous host Dakota Milton...and this is my co-host my lovely boyfriend Sam" Dakota says poising for the camera as everyone cheers.

"Hi guys" Sam says not even looking up from his game.

"And Chef is here too" Dakota says annoyed.

"Ungrateful spoiled bra" Chef grumbles.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Dakota growls angry as her eyes begin to turn red.

"Dakota sweetie...remember your deep breathing" Sam reminds her

"Your right Sammie" Dakota says calming down as her eyes return to sea foam green "Now as i was saying this season will be like no other as the game will be played completely different. Unlike previous seasons where you relied on who did the best in challenges and who was most manipulative...this season you need to rely on your social skills...that's right..there will still be challenges to determine the winners of invincibility but you will also need to make strong alliances and friendships...or play the best game because at the end of this season the winner will be decided by a jury of people you had a hand in voting out of the game...when we reach the final two the power switches to the jury and they will pick who wins...now another twist this season is when you are voted off you will not go home...no you will board the Boat of Losers and head to Boney Island where you will battle in duels against the other eliminated contestants to remain in the game...once we reach the merge the Redemption Island duel winner will rejoin the game and the running for the million dollars".

"Wow that's allot of information to take in" Ellie said.

"Okay now i will split you into teams...if i call you name please stand to my right...

Alison

Courtney

Nick

Lucy

T.K.

Jacob

Penny

and Zac...you are now known as Team Aoraki" Dakota said as the moved to her right, "So that means...

David

Peter

Winfield

Rylee

Lucie Marie

Tyrone

Alyssa

and Elena...you are now known as Team Belukka" Dakota said as they stood to her left.

"What about us" Thomas asked as he and Ellie had no team.

"I was just about to get to that...Thomas, Ellie meet your teammates" Dakota said as another helicopter landed and six teens came out, "...from Back In Action...Jenna, Dutch and Dylan" Alyssa looked shocked when she saw Dylan and he looked pissed when he saw he looking at him, "And returning form A Trip Around The World is...Kat, Corey and Danika". The three of the walked out. Thomas and Danika looked into each others eyes and both began blushing, "So...

Thomas

Ellie

Jenna

Dutch

Dylan

Kat

Corey

and Danika...you are now known as Team Veterans" Dakota finished as everyone got organized into their teams, "Now for your first challenge...since the theme of this season is to survive there are no cabins or mess-hall...you will have to forage for your own food and build your own shelter which will be your first challenge...but first lets have each of you use the confessional which is the outhouse.

**Confessionals**

**Jenna: **Okay so this season i'm competing without Evan which totally sucks...but i'm going to be strong and fight my way to the end for both of us and hopefully i'll win this time.

***static***

**Dutch: **Unlike the last two stupid seasons i was on i'm going to win this time...there is no stupid Will to screw me over and no stupid team swaps...making Heather the host was the most stupid move ever...bitch had no idea what she was doing

***static***

**Dylan: **I can't believe Alyssa is here...she is the reason Addie broke up with me...she told everyone i was the father of her baby even though i'm not and ruined any chance i had with Addie...oh god if Mackenzie found out about this whole Alyssa mess she'd never trust me again

***static***

**Kat: **After last season when Aurora and Edward got me eliminated i've been working on my shyness...this season intend to go much further

***static***

**Corey: **I had a blast last season and i made it all the way to the final three...this time around i'm coming in first count on it

***static***

**Danika: **Last season i was just plain unlucky...this time around that won't be the case since i'm winning

***static***

**Courtney: **I can't believe my abusive sister is here...and i'm stuck on the same team as her...this is so not fair

***static***

**(Alison and Nick are seen together with her on his lap)**

**Alison: **So far there is no one here that looks even remotely challenging...well maybe the guy in the samurai armor...but like everyone else i have a plan to take him down...Will, Dutch, Lady Corrine, Mackenzie, Princess Aurora and even Edward there all just old jokes compared to me which is why one by one they will all fall

**Nick: **I love it when you get all evil like this my love

**Alison: **Thank you my love

**(The two of them begin making out)**

***static***

**Penny: **There are allot of attractive people here...i'm gonna have a good time

***static***

**Ellie: **I'm kind of nervous about being here...i just hope i don't go home first

***static***

**Peter: ** I'm here to spread the good word of the lord

***static***

**David: **I'm already working on a perfect plan...if i form an alliance with Church boy and the Vampire chick i can use them to make all the blindsides i want...and everyone will think its them making the moves as i stay quite in the background...**(laughs evilly)**

***static***

**Lucie Marie: **I'm going to have fun drinking all of these suckers

***static***

**Elena: **I'm here to prove just because i'm a cheerleader i'm not an idiot...i hate that awful stereotype...everyone at home thinks just because i'm a cheerleader i must not be smart but i'm going to set it straight

***static***

**Zac: **If you wondering why i look so familiar...its because Edward and Aurora are my parents...i'm from the future and i signed up to meet my parents when they were teenagers...the only downside...neither of them are competing this season...oh well maybe i'll meet them next season...if your wondering how i traveled back in time...well it because this season and logic are on very bad terms which is how you get Feral Ezekiel, Dakotazoid, an robotic island, the Cody clone, Izzy being inside a potted plant and the ridiculous and offensive whole reset button situation

***static***

**Alyssa: **When i saw Dylan i instantly became full of guilt...you see i'm the reason he and Addie broke...i wonder if he still hates me

***static***

**Jacob: **Foraging for ourselves and building our own shelter...this will be too easy

***static***

**Lucy: **Well as long as i'm here i might as well try to win

***static***

**T.K.: **I don't know what it is but i really like Courtney...there is something so very different about her...she's a mystery...but what most intriguing about her is her eyes...they are so full of misery...i want to know why

***static***

**Winfield: **Ah am no gonna let any bawheed stand in mah way

***static***

**Thomas: **I saw Danika last season...she was really cute...**(realizes what he just said)**...did i say that out loud

***static***

**Tyrone: **I can't wait to tell everyone all my jokes...like why dod Dakota throw butter out the window...she wanted to see "Butter-fly...get it...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

***static***

**Rylee: **I can't wait for this season to begin...i hope i find a boyfriend...or just make great friends...i can't wait for this season to begin

**End Confessionals**

"Who will win the challenge, and who will be the first voted off...find out when we come back on TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION ISLAND!" Dakota said as the camera faded to black.

**Teams**

**Team Aoraki: Alison, Courtney, Jacob, Lucy, Nick, Penny, T.K. & Zac**

**Team Belukka: Alyssa, David, Elena, Lucie Marie, Peter, Rylee, Tyrone & Winfield**

**Team Veterans: Corey, Danika, Dutch, Dylan, Ellie, Jenna, Kat & Thomas**

**Yes part one is finally done...part two will be up next friday...R&R and tell me what you think i hope you all enjoyed it...bye :) **


End file.
